1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing filter cartridges for use in filtering fluids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus as described, in which two end caps are simultaneously and precisely placed on opposed ends of a filter element, using an automated apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many devices are known for use in material handling. Examples of some known material handling devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,569,628, 4,650,234, 4,802,816, 4,811,834, 5,481,794, and 5,145,388.
Certain filter-forming machinery is sold by Midmac Systems, Inc. of Saint Paul, Minn., and is shown and advertised on the Internet at http://www.midmac.com/FilterTech.htm.
Examples of some known patents relating to filter manufacture include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,739,916, 3,164,506, 3,306,794, 3,948,712, 4,626,307, 4,747,816, 5,028,330, and 5,698,059.
The present invention provides an apparatus for placing an end cap on a cylindrical workpiece, including a stationary support base, a guide member, a push bar, and an emplacement applicator.
The guide member is attached in fixed relation to the stationary support base, and is provided to guide movement of the emplacement applicator. The guide member has a guide groove formed therein, in which the guide groove defines a ramp.
The push bar is provided to push the emplacement applicator forward in relation to the support base, and is slidably movable thereon.
The emplacement applicator includes a back plate, and the back plate has a lower end which is operatively pivotally attached to the push bar, at a pivot connection. A lower part of the back plate has a triangular flange thereon, which is substantially transverse to the back plate. The triangular flange has a post attached thereto, which is spaced away from the pivot connection, and the post rides in the guide groove of the guide member. Preferably, the post has a bearing thereon, to facilitate sliding movement thereof along the ramp. When the push bar moves the emplacement applicator forward, the post moves up the ramp of the guide member.
The emplacement applicator further includes a clamping jig, having a plurality of adjustably movable arcuate segments which cooperate to define a circular hollow space therebetween. Each of the segments of the clamping jig is radially and reciprocally movable away from, and towards the center of the circular hollow space defined by the segments.
Linear inward movement of the push bar, from a first position to a second position thereof, forces the emplacement applicator to move with the push bar because of the pivotal connection therebetween. Thus, inward movement of the push bar moves the emplacement applicator post up the ramp of the guide member, thereby pivotally moving the emplacement applicator around the pivot connection. This movement causes the emplacement applicator to move from a substantially horizontal orientation to a substantially vertical orientation thereof, and where the emplacement applicator clamping jig has an end cap therein, moves the end cap in the same way.
Preferably, the apparatus of the invention includes a pair of substantially identical first and second end cap applicators of the type described, oriented facing toward one another in a mirror image arrangement. The inclusion of dual applicators allows the apparatus to simultaneously place two end caps on opposite ends of a substantially cylindrical filter element.
In this preferred arrangement, the opposed push bars may be simultaneously activated, and moved in opposite directions, by dual electronically synchronized servo motors which are operated by a computerized controller. The servo motors move the opposed push bars in opposite directions from one another.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, the reader is referred to the following detailed description section, which should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the following detailed description and in the drawings, like numbers refer to like parts.